House: Life Leads You A Different Way, Doesn’t It?
by Bakabakurasotherlady
Summary: Prequel to "House: Family Issues."
1. Chapter 1

House: Life Leads You A Different Way, Doesn't It

House: Life Leads You A Different Way, Doesn't It?

By,

BakaBakurasotherlady.

A/N: This is the prequel story to "House: Family Issues." I hope that you all like this.

Rating: T

Summary: Life throws Dr. Gregory House and Sam's life for a loop.

Disclaimer: I don't own House. Darn. Or Care Bears. Or Big Bird.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

"Daddy! Daddy!" a young, scared voice said to Greg House. He was leaning over a nurses desk, arguing.

He bent down, "Just a moment," he said. His voice was calm despite what was happening. The little two year old girl gave him big, fearful eyes. She gave him a sad/scared face.

"House?" a familiar voice said from behind him. He sighed and got back up. The little girl clung to his leg. "What?" he asked, looking at Dr.Lisa Cuddy.

She bent down and gave the young girl a sympathetic look. "Are you feeling better honey?" she asked.

The girl didn't say anything. She just buried her head in House's leg. "Daddy?" she asked. House bent down and picked her up. "Sam's arm is better," he said. He looked at Cuddy, who was dressed in light blue knee length skirt and top.

He was clad in jeans, sneakers, and a worn t-shirt that had a picture of a child's hand print on the front. Sam was dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt that had a picture of Big Bird on the front. Her hair was tied into pigtails, which he had done the morning before. He really didn't mind, but he wasn't about to broadcast it to the world.

"No thanks to her mother," he added, rubbing his daughter's back as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Once again, she didn't come home," he added, quietly. Cuddy looked at him. She could understand what he was talking about.

"She was …"  
"Not dealing with our child's second degree burns."

House had come home from work to find Sam crying and cradling her left arm. She practically jumped into his arms. He looked around and got mad when he couldn't find his wife. _Not again, _he had thought then. _Dammit!_

House brought Sam to the E.R. and held her as the doctor wrapped up her arm. He gave her kisses and told her that everything would be alright. He only left once, to vent. He had asked Wilson to watch her.

He re-entered the room a few moments later, his fists clenched. He took a deep breath and thanked Wilson. His friend nodded and patted him on the back.

House slept in the E.R. with Sam. She had gone to sleep around ten, with her eyes gummed together because of her tears. Her arm wrapped in a bright pink cast. House looked at her while she slept. She had long, curly, brown hair. His sense of humor, and smarts. She had her mother's chocolate brown eyes and his light skin. She was a miniature smart aleck. Just like her father. She had his smile, and his sense of fashion. She loved to wear t-shirts and jeans. She loved being surrounded by stuffed animals, which is why House made sure that he brought two of her favorites. A little dinosaur that she named "Rexy" and a green Care Bear.

Cuddy had given her another one as soon as she heard about Sam. It was a big, white teddy bear that had a red and green knit hat and red gloves. She had given it to her as she slept. She could understand how he could be so mad with Charlotte. And, to make matters worse, this was not the first time that she had left Sam alone. And wouldn't be the last. Which is sad.

She looked at Sam, who was using her good hand to rub her eyes. It had been along couple of days. Or rather day and a half. They looked at the door as a woman with short, curly blonde hair, pushed the main doors opened. She was wearing sunglasses and scrubs.

House placed Sam on the ground and walked over to the woman. He ripped off the sunglasses.

Charlotte blinked. "What the hell was that for?" she demanded. "That was for Sam, "he shot back. "You left her alone," he gritted. She could tell that he was trying very hard to control his rapidity raising ire.

"What idiot leaves a child alone?!" he said.

"She wasn't alone," she protested. "Aiden was with her."  
"You left her alone with a junkie?" House demanded, not really caring at this point about whether his voice was calm or not.

"My brother's not a junkie," she defended.

"Yeah, because having train tracks on your arms and legs is a fashion statement."

He took a glance at her arm, which had small, black circles on it. He grabbed it and held it up.

"This is.."  
He let go off her hand, turning his back and walking away. He brought a hand up and rubbed his face. "Can you watch her for a while?" he asked to Cuddy. She nodded. She picked up Sam and walked into her office, casting Charlotte a dirty look.

Charlotte raced after House. "Greg!" she called.

He was biting his tongue, heading for the elevators. His fists were clenched. "Leave me alone," he said. He didn't look at her. He didn't want to. He wanted to be left alone for awhile.

-End of Chapter-

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : This is Why You Don't Leave Her Alone, Idiot

Chapter 2 : This is Why You Don't Leave Her Alone, Idiot.

A/N: Hope that you all like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. I wish that I did though. I do own Charlotte's family, Sam, and Little Lisa.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

Cuddy looked on as Sam played. She was pretending to be doctoring a teddy bear. She had asked to play with Cuddy's stethoscope. Cuddy thought that she looked cute as she pretended to care about the "patient."  
Sam looked up, "Me do good?" she smiled. Forgetting about the pink cast. Cuddy, who was sitting next to her, nodded. "Yes," she said, "You're doing very well."

She looked up as a woman with long, curly dark hair and brown eyes came in. She was dressed in a business suit and carried a brief case over one shoulder.

She smiled at Sam, "Hey you!" she said. Sam reached up and gave the woman a great, big, bear hug.

"Aunt Gracie!" she said.

Grace was the hospital's lawyer. She gave the young girl a kiss on the forehead. She looked at Cuddy.

"She didn't come home again, didn't she?"

Cuddy nodded.

"And I bet that Greg is madder then all get out," Grace added.

Cuddy nodded again. "Did you talk to him?" She asked. Grace nodded, "He called me last night, which caused me to draw this up."  
She reached into her bag and pulled out a legal document. She handed it to Cuddy.

Cuddy looked it over. "She's your own sister."

Grace looked at her. "She's my younger sister," she corrected. "And Aiden is my baby brother, I still love them," she added.

"But what she did was reckless."  
"But to do this…."

"Lisa, if this was _**your **_child, what would you do?" she said, giving Sam another kiss on the forehead. The trio looked up as Charlotte made her way into the office. Sam clenched onto her Aunt's arms. "You should go," Grace said. She didn't make eye contact. Not at first.

"You're a disappointment," she said. "Both you and Aiden," she added.

"You're on his side now?" Charlotte spat, crossing her arms.

"Duh, Charlotte, I love you," Grace said. She got to her feet, handing Sam over to Cuddy.

"And I love Aiden, but the way that you two are throwing your lives away is one thing."  
She looked over at Sam, "But what you did to your own daughter over the last couple of months is moronic and reckless."

"Now you sound like the General," Charlotte accused.

The General was their father. He used to discipline them with both verbal and physical abuse. He had even rapped Charlotte. Grace had raised them when he died. He had a heart attack on a base that he was serving. None of the three them missed him.

Grace looked up at her, "He would have killed you and you know it," she said.

"Keep this crap up, and you will lose her forever," she added. With that, she turned and walked out, dragging her sister out with her.

Sam looked up at the two of them as they walked out. "Adults are always fighting," she said quietly. She held up stethoscope.

"They always fight when I'm around," she added. Cuddy gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

"She's not dumb," Grace said. She was in House's office. He was looking out of the window. She looked at him.

"Cuddy said that she said that she's always around when adults are fighting," she added. House turned around and gave his daughter a look. She had brought been brought up by Cuddy, who had Clinic duty. Sam was looking at the floor.

"Am I bad, Daddy?" she asked.

House sighed. "You are not bad," he said. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you," he said. He gave her a hug and picked her up. He held her close. "Your mommy and Uncle are the ones who are bad," he added.

Grace looked at the floor. "You're sure that you really want me to do this?" she asked.

House nodded. "This is got to end," he said.

"She brought this on herself," he added. Grace conceded his point. He was right, as always.

She looked at Sam, who was happy and smiling. The first time that she had done that in a whole day. She was happy. And laughing.

"Ok," she said. "I'll the paper work started," she added. She turned and headed out of the office. She looked sad. "She's going to miss out on Sam's growing up," she said.

"Her loss," House said. He rubbed Sam's back. "Not my problem."

-End of Chapter-

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Life Is Going On

Chapter 3: Life Is Going On.

Summary: House and Sam's life prior to the infraction and rape.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. Dang it. I do own Charlotte, Sam, and Little Lisa though. I hope that you like this.

A/N: I will be updating my other stories soon. Hopefully by the end of the weekend.

Enjoy!

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

"What the hell is this?" Charlotte said, looking over the paper that she had been served. She glared at the develry boy. He just shrugged. "Not my problem," he said, walking away.

She crumpled the documents in her hands and threw it away. _He can't do this to me, _she thought bitterly.

She turned and headed out of the room.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

"What the hell is this?" Charlotte demanded, throwing the crumpled paper at House. He caught the paper and unfolded it. "What do you think this is?" he asked. He tossed it back to her.

"You've been proving more and more often that you're an unfit person, not to mention mother."  
"Now you're just insulting me," She said.

"No, I'm not."

"If you love our daughter," he began.  
"What do you mean, 'If'?" she asked, walking closer to were he was.

He didn't give into her. He just continued his train of thought. "Then you should've stayed home with her, watched her, and made damn sure that she was ok."

Charlotte glared at him. Then she walked out. She flung her arms in the air as she made her way out of the door.

House watched her go before he peered into the other room. Sam and Grace were sitting at the table playing a game. Sam had heard everything that they had said. He could tell by the way she was looking at him. Grace could too. She was rubbing Sam's back in circles to comfort the young girl.

He sighed, then walked into the room and looked at Grace. "How long until we can get this to court?" he asked.

"How fast do you want to get this court?" she asked, keeping her gaze on Sam. The little girl looked at her and faked a smile. "You're turn Aunt Gracie," she said.

House looked at her. Then at Grace. "She needs a better mother figure," he said quietly. He reached over and gave his daughter a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, you know that right?" he said to her.

She looked at him and gave him an actual smile, "I know that Daddy," she said. "I love you too," she said. She gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Daddy's beard is itchy," she said, making a face. Grace let out a snort. For all of the years that she had known House, he really hated to shave. This meant that he always had a five o'clock shadow.

House bent down again, and made a funny face which made her laugh. House smiled at her. He then picked her up and gave her a bunch of kisses on the cheek which made her laugh even more. House continued making faces at the young girl, sitting down in a near by chair and continued to play with her. He ignored Cuddy as she entered the office. Grace looked at her.

"What do you want?" He asked, keeping his eyes on Sam. "I came to check up on Sam," she said. She placed a supportive hand on the young girl's head.

"Daddy made me laugh!" Sam said through giggling fits.

"I'm glad to hear that," Cuddy said. She smiled at her. Then she looked up at Grace. "Charlotte's services have been terminated," she said. Grace, who was shell shocked but not showing it, just nodded.

"It was bound to happen," she said quietly. She got to her feet.

"She's really messed this whole thing up," she said. "Otherwise you wouldn't have filed for divorce," she said, looking at House. "And you wouldn't have fired her and continued to make her life even more miserable."

"She messed up and killed a patient today," Cuddy said matter of factly.

"Daddy messeded up sometimes, you still keep him," Sam said. She wasn't looking at either of the adults in the room.

"Smart kid," Grace said. House smirked. "Thanks," he said. He looked at Cuddy, "And our legal eagle is right," he said.  
GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

"You're not mad about me firing Charlotte?" Cuddy asked House later on that day. Sam was sleeping on his shoulder. He wasn't looking at the other doctor. He just wanted to get his daughter in her own room for the night. "Why would I be mad about that?" he asked. "She's messed up her own life, I'm not about to let her screw with Sam's." He walked into the elevator as the door opened. He turned and looked at Cuddy then.

"Her life was messed up before she met you," Cuddy shot back.

"Why to kick a man when he's down."  
Cuddy took a deep breath, "I'm sorry," she said.

"I know all about the General, what he did to her," He said. "That's part of the reason that I was drawn to her in the first place."  
"Then you should try to work this out," She said.

"We tried that," House said. "We went to couples counseling and I even checked her into rehab, which she rejected," he added. Cuddy walked into the elevator, the door closing behind her.

"I didn't know about that," she said quietly.

"We didn't want people to know, because it was private," he said. "The only good thing that ever came out of this relationship is sleeping on my shoulder right now," he added, looking at Sam.

Cuddy didn't respond. She had only seen this side of House every once in a great while. Usually whenever Sam was around. She seemed to bring out the best in him. She was good for him. And Cuddy knew from the moment that House said that he was going to be a father that he was going to be a great one. She saw how he reacted to her emotions. When she was down, he tried to make her happy.

When she was happy, he was on top of the world. He would do anything to keep his child safe. Even divorcing his wife and filing for sole physical custody of Sam.

"Good Luck House," she said as they reached the ground floor. She gave Sam another gentle shoulder rub.

-End of Chapter-

A/N: Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Starting Over Again

Chapter 4: Starting Over Again.

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get up, but I have been busy. I hope that you all like this.

Summary: House's and Sam's life prior to the Infraction and the rape.

Disclaimer: I don't own House, but I do own Sam, Grace, and Little Lisa. Who's going to be appearing in later chapters.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

A year later after he filed for divorce, House stood outside of a court house with his hands in his coat pockets. Wilson was there with him, as was Grace, who was representing him and Sam during this whole thing. She fallowed behind him as they made their way down the stair case.

"She's lost all of the points that she had," he said. They all knew who he meant.

"I can't believe that she showed up the way that she did," Wilson said. He was shaking his head.

Grace was speechless. House could tell that she was just as upset as he was.

The whole thing was mute now. The only thing that mattered to him now was his daughter. She was the reason that he was going through all of this.  
He let out a deep sigh.

"I can't wait to get back to Sam," he said as Wilson got into Grace's grey Ford. House got in on the passenger's side, while Grace got in on the driver's side.

"I don't doubt that," she said, giving him a smile. "She's worth all of this," she added.

House nodded. "Hell yeah," he said.

He took a deep breath as she started the engine. "I would die for her," he added.

"Any good parent would," she said. He turned and looked at her as they pulled into traffic. "You would know that," he said quietly. "You've been raising the twins since you left Roger," he said with great admiration.

Roger was Grace's abusive smart ass of an ex-husband. He drank a lot, which him very bad to be around. He used to hit her so bad that sometimes she would black out. He tried to hit one of the twins, Jen, once.

That did it, after that happened; Grace took the children to his and Charlotte's house while she got a restraining order, fallowed by the divorce. Roger was arrested shortly before that for validating the restraining order.

He wasn't going to be able to get out of prison until his daughters were in their late teens.

Grace shook those memories from her mind; all that she cared about right now was the well fare of her young niece.

She looked over and Greg, right away knowing that he was going to be a better parent then her sister.

At least with him, she knew that Sam was going to have a stable parent. Someone that was always going to be there for her. Someone who was going to accept her for who she is. Someone who loved her for what she could become and for what her values were. Even though she was just a little girl.

She had heard about his past from him. She knew that he was going to be a much better parent then his father. Sam made him laugh.

She made everyone laugh when they were feeling like down. She would make faces. She would dance and make up little songs. Everything she did, she did because she was empathic.

Just like her father, even though he would never admit to it in public.

GHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHMDGHM

"DADDY!" Sam exclaimed as House made his way over to her. He had come to pick her up from the day care center that she was enrolled in. She ran over to him, her little arms wide open. House bent down and let her rush into his arms. When she was in his arms, he got to his feet and held her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey you," He said. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. He then rubbed her back. Behind him, Grace and Wilson watched the two of them from the door way.

Grace's eyes were glittering, as were Wilson's.

"He really does love that little girl," he said as House placed Sam above his head. She stuck her arms out in a position that reminded him of Superman.

She was laughing though. And House was smiling.

Nothing else in the world was going on.

-End of Chapter-

A/N: Please Review.


End file.
